Aqours☆HEROES
Aqours☆HEROES, is one of the 2 coupling tracks for Aqours' first single - Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?. It was released on October 7th, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki and composed/arranged by Watanabe Kazunori. Track Listing # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (君のこころは輝いてるかい？) # Step! ZERO to ONE # Aqours☆HEROES # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Off Vocal) # Greetings from Takami Chika # Greetings from Sakurauchi Riko # Greetings from Matsuura Kanan # Greetings from Kurosawa Dia # Greetings from Watanabe You # Greetings from Tsushima Yoshiko # Greetings from Kunikida Hanamaru # Greetings from Ohara Mari # Greetings from Kurosawa Ruby Videos Audio Lyrics The characters who are doubled (Like Chika and You or You and Riko) will have double colored words. Like how You and Riko both sing . This shows they are both singing. Rōmaji= Wao! Ya-Yaa! Yaa! (Yaa!) (Yaa!) Aqours☆PUNCH!! (Yaa!) (Yaa!) (Wao!) Nayami o buttobasu youna imeeji motte tatakaimashou Nantonaku nantonaku tsuyoku narutte ki ga shiteru Mayoi mo buttobasu youna imeeji motte tatakaimashou Nantonaku nantonaku tsuyoku naru Sonna watashitachi, dayo dayo! Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey! (Yaa!) (Yaa!) Aqours☆FLASH!! (Yaa!) (Yaa!) (So!) (So!) oide yo (Yes!) Negai wa itte mitaku naru suteeji notte tatakaimashou Kanaetai kanaetai yume ni narutte ki ga shiteru Omoi wa itte mitaku naru suteeji notte tatakaimashou Kanaetai kanaetai yume ni naru Kitto minna de yacchau hazu dayo Wao! Hey! Hey! Dakara oide yo (Wao!) Nayami o buttobasu youna imeeji motte tatakaimashou Nantonaku nantonaku tsuyoku narutte ki ga shiteru Mayoi mo buttobasu youna imeeji motte tatakaimashou Nantonaku nantonaku tsuyoku naru narisouna Aqours☆HEROES sonna watashitachi, dayo dayo! Ya-Yaa!! |-| Kanji= Wao! Ya-Yaa! Yaa! やあやあやあ　準備はできたよ なまえ…なまえなんだっけ? 忘れたふりはやだ (Yaa!) やだ (Yaa!) Aqours☆PUNCH!! やあやあやあ　相談があるなら (あるなら) すぐに…すぐに呼びなよ! (呼んでよ!) ジェットでマッハでそっちに行くから もー (Yaa!) ちょい (Yaa!) 待ってて 無敵だって信じたくなって いきおいで We are HEROES おかしいなヒロインでしょ? って つっこんで　つっこんで　つっこんでね (Wao!) 悩みをぶっ飛ばすような　イメージ持って戦いましょう なんとなく　なんとなく強くなるって気がしてる 迷いもぶっ飛ばすような　イメージ持って戦いましょう なんとなく　なんとなく強くなる そんな私たち、だよだよ! Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey! さあさあさあ　元気をだしてよ きみは…きみはだれだっけ? 本当は知ってるよでも (Yaa!) でも (Yaa!) Aqours☆FLASH!!　ひみつなんだっ さあさあさあ　問題はなんだろ (なんだろ) すぐに…すぐに呼びなよ！　(呼んでよ！) ショックでダウンで泣きそうなときは もー (Yaa!) ちょい (Yaa!) 踏んばってね ためいきに流されないで (つかまってよ私の手に) これからだよ　ついておいでよ もっと前に (So!) ぐっと前に (So!) おいでおいでよ (はやく) おいでよ 願いは言ってみたくなる　ステージ乗って戦いましょう かなえたい　かなえたい夢になるって気がしてる 想いは言ってみたくなる　ステージ乗って戦いましょう かなえたい　かなえたい夢になる きっとみんなでやっちゃうはずだよ Wao! Hey! Hey! やっちゃえば　やっちゃいたい　やっちゃえば　やっちゃうか だからおいでよ (Wao!) 悩みをぶっ飛ばすような　イメージ持って戦いましょう なんとなく　なんとなく強くなるって気がしてる 迷いもぶっ飛ばすような　イメージ持って戦いましょう なんとなく　なんとなく強くなる　なりそうな Aqours☆HEROES　そんな私たち、だよだよ! Ya-Yaa!! |-| English= Wao! Ya-Yaa! Yaa! Come on! We’re all ready to go! “Your name is, your name is… what again?” As I pretend not to know Ugh (Yaa!) Ugh (Yaa!) Aqours☆PUNCH!! If there is consultation (if any) Immediately… call me right away!! (Call me!!) I’ll come over there with mach speed! Please wait (Yaa!) wait (Yaa!) for us I want to feel that we’re invincible Move forward with strength We are HEROES “You’re kinda weird to be a heroine, right?” That’s something we, something we, something we keep hearing (Wao!) Let’s fight with an image that will blow off our troubles Somehow I, Somehow I, feel as if I got stronger Let’s fight with an image that will blow away our hesitation Somehow I, Somehow I, can tell that we’re gonna get stronger Right! Right! Come on now, good luck! “You are, You are… who are you again?” Actually I know but (Yaa!) but (Yaa!) Aqours☆FLASH!! It’s a secret!! Come on now what is the problem? (What is it) Once you know… call me right away!! (Call me!!) When I feel crying down with shock Just a little now (Yaa!) keep (Yaa!) Holding on! Do not get discouraged (hold onto my hand) From now on, please follow me Farther ahead! (So!) Full speed ahead! (So!) Come on (Hurry) Come on now!! Let’s fight on the stage with the wish that you will stay I want to make it come true I feel like it will be a dream Let’s fight on the stage with the feeling that you will stay Just like that it’ll turn into a dream to achieve! We all have to do this together! We wanna try it, we're gonna try it, we wanna try it, we're gonna do it! So come on! Let’s go! (Woa!) Let’s fight with an image that will blow off our troubles Somehow I, Somehow I, feel as if I got stronger Let’s fight with an image that will blow away our hesitation Somehow I, Somehow I, can tell that we’re gonna get stronger Aqours☆HEROES!! That’s who we are! Ya-Yaa! Translated by DawnlightYT Trivia Navigation Category:Aqours Category:Aqours Singles Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Translated Songs